Kick (Playable)
Kick Buttowski is the 10-years old title character of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Kick is a thrill-seeking daredevil who has destruction and chaos always on his tail. Among his many idols are world-famous monster truck stunt daredevil Billy Stumps, Action Movie star Rodney "Rock" Callahan and fellow daredevil Boom McCondor. Alongside his best friend Gunther, Kick performs numerous stunts in the many dangerous regions of the usually peaceful and quiet Mellowbrook much to the dismay of his family (including his older brother Brad, one of his frenemies) and his neighbors, especially Ms. Chicarelli. However, in later episodes, he's shown to even have "befriended" some of his former enemies such as his neighbor Mr. Vickle or Kendall (as shown for the first time in "Hand in Hand"). Kick was revealed playable for Disney XD Superstar Brawl on February 20th in order to celebrate the start of G8K's personal countdown towards Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He chose Kick to symbolize the hardcore difficulty of said game. He will be the only playable character to represent his franchise. Attribute Kick is a fast and agile lightweight character (his weight is similar to Mega-Knight and his height is similar to Lucas). As such, he can perform a long combo of moves and is able to dodge some moves. But most of his moves lack power and Kick has very low defense in general resulting in a constant danger of getting KOed. However, he has some good juggling moves as well as some moves that have meteor smash (especially his Down Special). With his special moves, he has a great recovery ability for a non-floating character and some incredible Edge-Stalling moves. Along with his undodgeable Final Smash, Kick ranks as one of the best fighters to choose yet. However, starters may have problems with him due to his speed and danger of getting KOed. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and then does does a headbutt, small knockback (2%, 2%, 5% - 9%) *Forward Tilt: Karate kicks to the side, small knockback, 4% *Up Tilt: Jumps up a small distance and performs his signature poses ramming his hands into his opponents from above, 5% *Down Tilt: Does a headbutt, knockover, 5% *Dash Attack: Jumps on his skateboard, crashes into the opponent and then jumps off his board, 8% *Up Smash: Jumps up, spins around himself and then lands back on the ground, 5% - 9%, medium knockback *Forward Smash: Is on his skateboard and performs a stand with Kick jumping into the and kicking the opponent with his skateboard, 6-15% *Down Smash: Does a small breakdance kick, good edgeguarding move, medium knockback, 6% - 14% *Neutral Aerial: Kick punches with the hand the direction he's facing (faces to the right -> right fist, vice versa), 4% *Forward Aerial: Karate Kicks to the side, 4% *Back Aerial: Kick performs a backwards salto, medium knockback, 8% (helmet), 5% (body) *Up Aerial: Kick performs a salto with his skateboard *Down Aerial: *Grab Aerial: *Pummel: Headbutts with his helmet, 7% *Forward Throw: The opponent is thrown beneath Kick who jumps in the air, grabs a surfboard and "surfs" on the opponent pushing him or her forward, 4% per second *Back Throw: The opponent is thrown beneath Kick jumped in the air, grabbed his skateboard and lands on said opponent. Kick then rides his board while the opponent is thrown back, 2% per second -> 15% *Up Throw: Kick throws the opponent upwards and headbutts him back into the air afterwards, 5% per headbutt *Down Throw: *Floor Back: Performs several breakdance kicks, 3% per hit, knockover *Floor Front: Does a small handstand and crashes into the opponent, 7%. Can be combined with a jump to get some surprise. *Edge (>100%): Jumps away from the edge, does a salto in the air in order to get back on stage and lands right at the edge, medium knockback, 10% *Edge (100%+): Lets go off the edge, jumps on his skateboard and rolls up the edge, does a little air jump (8%) and then lands back on stage (11%) *Neutral Special: Jumps on his skateboard and rolls a while on it, 8% normally. But pressing the SM button again, Kick will go faster doing 2% more damage per pressing said button. By jumping, Kick can perform a stunt doing 5% more damage. The biggest damage that can be done by this move is 50% *Forward Special: *Up Special: Jumps on his bike and performs an air stunt doing multiple tricks and saltos in the air each doing 6% damage and have a rather small knockback rate *Down Special: Jumps on a pogo stick and jumps up multiple times, when hit from above, it'll do 8% damage and when from beneath, 6% *Final Smash: A cutscene gets in, his opponents are chained to a stunt loop's top and they see Kick getting closer on his skateboard. And finally, they're road-killed by Kick. This, like Captain Falcon's Final Smash, is one of the few Final Smashes to kill with 100% certainity. Taunts *Up: Does his signature pose *Down: Does a breakdance spin *Side: Idle Poses *performs a stunt on his skateboard and catches it back on the ground (only if he stands on his skateboard) *rings his bike's bell (only if he sits on his skateboard) *tips with his left foot unwillingly to wait for more action (if he's just standing there) Cheer *Kick! Kick! Kick! (pause) Intro *Rides in on his skateboard, does a small stunt and catches his skateboard that flew into the air during the stunt. Outro *Victory: Performs his signature "awesome" pose *Lose: Gets dizzy and then faints falling to the ground in the process Victory Sequence *Rides in on his skateboard, smiles into the camera but forgets to stop his board and rolls out of the screen *One hears a crash and a burnt Kick flies to the ground and then rising his thumb showing that he's fine *Rides in on a cheeta chug-ifiied Gunther who gets to wild for him and runs out of the screen with him again Losing Sequence *Kick looks to the ground so you can't see his eyes while he claps Ending in Classic Mode : Kick lies near a ramp with his broken skateboard and Gunther's running up to him : Gunther: "Kick? Kick, are you okay?" : Kick: "Wha?" Looks around. "What's going on." : Gunther: "You were about to perform a stunt like you did thousand times before. And wush - you missed the ramp." : Kick: Jumps up. "What!? Impossible! Kick Buttowski never misses! Let's do it again right away!" : Gunther: "Ehh, I don't know, Kick. Maybe you should let it go easy for a while. I mean you've been knocked out for some minutes." : Kick: Stops and remembers his past battles. "Nah, come on, Gunther. Gunther? Come on, I feel great. I'm sure this will be an awesometastic day for stunts. I just know it!" : Gunther: "Oh, okay, Kick. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." : Kick: "Come on, Gunther. It'll be fine." Event Matches *TBA Rush Mode Costumes Default *Black: Kick's skin remains the same color while his clothing's white parts get black, the strips white and his gloves and shoes white *Green: Kick's skin gets browner, his clothing's white parts get green, the strips yellow and his gloves and shoes black *Yellow: Kick's skin gets lighter, his clothing's white parts get yellow, the strips black and his gloves and shoes brown *Red: Kick's skin remains the same color while his clothing's white parts get red, the strips white and his gloves and shoes remain yellow *White: Kick's skin gets white, his clothing's white parts remain the same, his strips get black and his gloves and shoes get black Alternate Costume *Black: Kick's skin remains the same color while his clothing's white parts get black, the strips white, his gloves and shoes white and his hair gray *Green: Kick's skin gets browner, his clothing's white parts get green, the strips yellow, his gloves and shoes black and his hair blond *Yellow: Kick's skin gets lighter, his clothing's white parts get yellow, the strips black, his gloves and shoes brown and his hair gets light brown *Red: Kick's skin remains the same color while his clothing's white parts get red, the strips white, his gloves and shoes remain yellow and his hair gets red *White: Kick's skin gets white, his clothing's white parts remain the same, his strips get black, his gloves and shoes get black and so does his hair Quotes *"Let's Do This." - being selected *"Okay then." - being selected *"Good choice." - being selected *"Show Time!" - Prematch Quote *"Yeah!" - scoring a point *"Alright!" - scoring a point *"Oh that's why Wade calls me Danger Dude." - scoring a point *"Awesome!" - scoring a point *"Don't know - did that hurt?" - having dealt heavy damage *"Now, who's Kick Buttowski?" - having dealt heavy damage *"(S)He sure felt that." - having dealt heavy damage *"Gunther, are you filming this?" - having dealt heavy damage *"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiscuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"One more scratch? Big Deal ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"Oh no." - being hit by a heavy attack *"Come on! You'll need a little bit more than that to finish me off!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"I'll remember that." - having respawned *"A Buttowski ain't quit that easily." - having respawned *"I'll show you what the danger in Danger Dude is ..." - having respawned *"A stunt worthy of being one of mine." - having recovered *"Awe...some...." - having recovered Trivia *Kick's Final Smash is one of the few, if not the only one, to certainly KO his opponent(s). This is similar to Captain Falcon's in SSBB. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB